


These Tornadoes are For You

by andthenweburned (dragonardhill)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Weecest, eye-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned
Summary: Life on the road.  Sam, Dean and their nearly all-consuming love for each other. (Weecest drabble).
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	These Tornadoes are For You

Fifteen minutes into a ten hour drive to the next nowhere, come still leaking in Sam’s boxers, he finds Dean’s gaze in the rear view. Eighteen and the epitome of gives-no-fucks, casual-driver slouch. Sam’s heart clenches, can’t breathe around his clogged throat. Dean’s eyes are no where near the road, sultry burn for baby brother in the back seat. Sam thinks he knows what it’s like to be consumed.

Barely time for a shower before they were hustled out of the latest dive motel. Haunted look and a terse, _be ready when I get back _, from Dad on his way out the used-to-be-white motel room door. No more explanation provided, leaving the boys to shower and pack military quick.__

____

____

Five minute shower. Dean’s cock pushed up in Sam for nearly all of them. Big arms wrapped around his skinny waist and chest, Sam’s head thrown back, stripping his cock in time to the conditioner slick slide of Dean filling him. Fourteen, ready to bust 24/7, Sam grunts his release in record time with Dean following right behind, buried deep. Panting sloppy, twisted kisses, onto whatever bare skin they can find as they come down together. Winchester efficient.

Sam shifts, slow exhale out and eyes close around the so-good ache in his ass. Baggy denim-covered hole throbs against leather vibrations rumbling through the impala’s back seat. Eyes open to see Dean’s slow, slow lick around sinful lips. Sam’s going to die with wanting that mouth on him all the time.

Dean gives a quick glance to John already passed out, light-snoring against the passenger door, finds Sam’s eyes again, silly pucker-face silent kiss and a for-Sam-only smile that roasts his insides. Big brother slides his right arm over the top of the seat, bent elbow drops his hand down behind the seat until he finds a leg. Leaves one hand on the wheel, the other heavy, heated, possessive on Sam.

Eager, Sam sneaks his own quick glance at John, pushes forward silently. Spreads his legs until his front is smooshed up behind Dean’s seat, leans in and nibbles the taut skin of his brother’s neck, gets a gritty, quiet hiss in return. Sam’s left hand snakes around Dean’s shoulder, settles across his brother’s heart - thrum, thrum, thrum. He catches Dean’s other hand where it’s softly rubbing Sam’s leg, drags their joined hands up to his mouth, suckles soft against the back of Dean’s, quiet open-mouth, eyes never drop from the smokey ones in the mirror. Longing, loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Perfect Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526846) by [ficforthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought)




End file.
